Believe In You
by ullyzaenuri
Summary: SasuSaku// Ia emang tak seperti lainnya tapi beginilah Sasuke//summary rada ga nyambung//oneshot-AU//RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Believe in you

By Miyuki Izumi

===o)0(o===

Pertengahan musim dingin, hari yang membekukan. Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan mengurung diri di rumah mereka, menyalakan penghangat ruangan atau meminum cokelat yang baru saja diseduh.

Tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi Sasuke. Bulan ini adalah waktu favoritnya. Dimana ia merasakan hembusan angin yang dapat mengajak tengkuknya bergetar karena dingin, mengubah warna kukunya yang semula merah muda sehat menjadi kebiruan. Ia begitu menikmati kepingan salju yang mendarat di rambut raven mencuatnya, membuat lapisan putih yang beku.

Sama halnya dengan salju-salju itu, Sasuke begitu dingin. Terhadap siapapun. Termasuk Sakura, gadis dari masa kecil yang kini duduk bersamanya. Kurang lebih 9 bulan gadis itu menjadi istrinya. Namun tak banyak perubahan dari sikap Sasuke, ia tetap dingin, tak berperasaan, dan amat jarang berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat. Entah berapa lama lagi Sakura akan bertahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan dirinya—ia hangat, ramah, supel, dan sangat memperhatikan orang lain. Ia hampir sempurna—lupakan sifat emosional dan kekuatan besarnya. Kulitnya bersih, kontras dengan rambut merah muda halusnya. Dengan mata emerald berbinar, ia akan membuat setiap pria jatuh hati padanya.

Namun tak sedikitpun ia ingin berpaling dari Sasuke—ia percaya di balik topeng stoic yang senantiasa melekat, Sasuke adalah orang baik yang menyayangi ia apa adanya.

Hari telah begitu gelap, tak ada satupun bintang yang mau menemani sang bulan yang tengah kedinginan. Garis-garis gajar telah muncul, menandakan hari telah berganti. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa ingin Sasuke untuk masuk ke rumah, melepaskan kantuk yang sebenarnya telah memaksa matanya menutup. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia masih ada di belakang Sasuke. Saling menyandarkan punggung dalam diam, sesekali mereka merapatkan mantel untuk kembali mendapatkan kehangatan. Teko berisi teh telah lama dingin, tak sedikitpun disentuh oleh keduanya. Uap putih keluar dari hidung keduanya, menandakan betapa dinginnya saat itu.

Pohon apricot kehilangan seluruh daun dan keindahannya, cabang dan rantingnya diselimuti bantalan putih dingin. Di sanalah mereka semalaman, menyesapi keheningan antara keduanya.

Penat, Sakura membuka pembicaraan, "Hei, Sasuke."

"Apa?" Sasuke masih menekuk lututnya erat, menjaga suhu agar tetap hangat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat," ia menegakkan punggungnya, membuat Sakura hampir terjungkal. Segera Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih enggan membalikkan badannya, membiarkan Sakura menatap punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Umm…kau sedikit kedinginan."

"Yeah."

"…" Hening. Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"_Apa kau bahagia?" _Pertanyaan yang kerap kali dilontarkan padanya. Dan jawaban yang selalu ia berikan adalah _"Ya. Aku bahagia seperti ini. Bersama Sasuke dan segala tentangnya." _Ia berpikir sifat dingin Sasuke mulai hilang semenjak ia melamarnya 10 bulan yang lalu—tepat 3 hari setelah ia kembali dari pelariannya ke luar kota. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Bahkan ketika mereka telah menikah dan menjalan malam pertama, sifat Sasuke masih sama dengan dahulu. Bisa dikatakan Sasuke makin dingin terhadapnya.

"_Apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencintaiku? Apakah ia percaya padaku? Apakah aku bahagia?"_ pertanyaan itulah yang kini berada dalam kepalanya.

Sakura mencoba kembali berbicara. "Um…Sasuke."

"Hnn?"

"Apa kau percaya adanya kesetiaan?"

Sasuke menegakkan badannya, "Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan kasih sayang? Apa kau mempercayainya?" Sakura berharap masih ada sedikit rasa itu dalam hati Sasuke.

"Tidak," Sasuke duduk sejajar dengan Sakura yang kini menatapnya lekat.

"Lalu…apakah ada satu hal yang kau percaya?"

"Kebencian."

"Benci…"

"Ya. Benci."

"Apakah…ada orang yang…kau percaya?" sedikit rasa ragu di hati Sakura saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Uhm…aku mengerti," Sakura juga menundukkan kepalanya. Ketakutan yang sempat ada terwujud—Sasuke tak percaya siapapun, termasuk dirinya. Matanya terasa panas, bulir air menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"…aku memang tak percaya kesetiaan, juga kasih sayang." Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya, menatap helai rambut panjang Sakura yang jatuh meutipi wajahnya.

"But I do…believe in you. The whole you."

Sakura terkesiap. Kaget. Jawaban yang tidak pernah ia duga akan terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Matanya membulat, sedikit tak percaya. "…bukankah yang kau percaya itu kebencian?"

"Aku percaya kebencian, karena aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang sudah meninggalkanmu. Aku benci diriku yang selalu menyakitimu, dan membuatmu menangis. Aku benci diriku yang tak mau mengakui perasaanku sendiri. Aku benci." Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sakura, menghapus titik-titik air yang menetes menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"…" airmata yang sempat menggenang kini berhenti.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji. "

"Janji?" Sakura mengacungkan kelingkingnya, dan disambut dengan kelingking Sasuke yang sama besar dengan jari manis kirinya.

"Ya." Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. Tanpa terasa, pipinya memerah.

"Aku sayang kamu, Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke puncak kepala Sakura, mengecupnya penuh rasa sayang. Rasa hangat menjalari keduanya, bersamaan dengan terbitnya sang surya di ufuk timur.

"I love you more, Sakura."

**~FIN~

* * *

**

Hiyahahaha...  
saia datang dengan pen name dan oneshoot baru !

kesannya GaJe ? aneh ? *pundung*  
eng...*garuk-garuk* aku sendiri juga agak bingung ini kok jadinya gini. Udah ga jelas, aneh pula.

eh iya, ngomong-ngomong ini author's note dateng telat....  
udah 3 hari baru dikasih A/n. yah, maklum lah, kemaren kompie sempet eror dan diservis, terus pas udah kelar, modem dibawa ama kakak.

okeh okeh, apakah masih ada yang berniat untuk review ? masih ada ? ada ? ada ? ada ? ada ? ad--*disumpel tomat*

oheh, hakahih huah hehua hang huhah hau haca (maksud: okeh, makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca) *glek* dan double thanks untuk yang mau review...

sampai jumpa di fict saia yang laen~


End file.
